


heart and soul

by skittykitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hypixel Raised Technoblade, Hypixel Staff as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: When an eight-year-old Techno shows up in one of Hypixel’s tournaments, he can’t help but gain the attention of the admins.(He can’t help but find a home in them.)
Relationships: Simon | Hypixel & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 257





	heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [leave me your starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211121) by [findingkairos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingkairos/pseuds/findingkairos). 



> i have so many feelings about hypixel & techno,,, why have you done this to me
> 
> Thank you [Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cultivation/pseuds/Cultivation) for betaing this!!

The kid first showed up in Hypixel’s early days. When Mineplex was at the top, long before Bedwars, and  _ long  _ before Skyblock. In the times where every admin and helper was in a constant state of creation. When they were just beginning to get popular.

He showed up one day during a Blitz championship, demanding to be let in.  _ I earned my place here,  _ he screamed.  _ Let me in.  _ No one believed the sight of the child; who would have? How could an eight-year-old have earned a place in a tournament most adults could barely get into?

And for a moment, nothing changed. For a moment, he stood waiting. For a moment, he was denied his birthright.

“Let him in,” Plancke called out, already turning away from the commotion.  _ God that was a mistake,  _ they thought. The kid was going to be torn apart.

And they were right.

Of course, a random kid couldn’t just sweep the competition. But… he  _ had  _ gotten close. If he hadn’t been paired against one of the front runners early on, then what? Would he have made it to the end? 

He’d do better next time, Plancke knew.

* * *

The next time Plancke saw the kid, he had a grin on his face and victory in his eyes. Months had passed without notice, and suddenly what had once been a nobody was now an up-and-coming Blitz champion. He had won a few tournaments of the lower levels now and was moving on to bigger and better rivals.

Crowds had begun whispering  _ who is this kid?  _ The name Technoblade would not be uttered until much later. Until he proved himself in Skywars. 

For now, he was a nobody climbing the ranks.

* * *

It was Robity who approached him first, who whispered _he’s too young for this._ She would be the first of many to whisper behind his back. To think _too young_ — that the kid was somehow useless because of his age.

But, she was the first to offer a helping hand.

_ We can find you somewhere to stay. _

After that first day, Robity began her campaign. 

“I’m going to give him a house here— did you know he was living off of money from tournaments?” 

Thinking of how they had all planned it— to give winners Tournament Tokens, not worth much on their own— and  _ oh _ ...

A kid couldn’t live like that— from one tournament to the next. He shouldn't have to see all the blood— feel the pain of respawning. Kids needed stability, and kids needed a  _ family. _

“Let him stay here,” Plancke offered. Robity made eye contact with them, smiling slightly.  _ Thank you,  _ she mouthed. They nodded, before focusing on the rest of the group. Some seemed to disagree, while others were more neutral.

“Simon,” Robity called. “Can that little kid from the Blitz tournament stay here?”

After a pause, Simon nodded.

And, that was that.

* * *

Techno was quiet most days. He snuck away often, practicing his combat in empty rooms. It seemed like he didn’t quite know what to do, living in the same place as the most important people.

Simon hadn’t cared much for the going ons for some time now, his time taken over by all the work he and others were doing. It was easy to ignore everything for a few days, but it was significantly harder to ignore a kid who had accidentally wandered to your wing of the castle.

Dark eyes stared at the child for a moment. “Techno?” The kid flinched, staring up at him with a mixture of guilt and surprise. He didn’t say anything, instead choosing to stare at the founder of the server. “What are you doing here, Techno?”

Simon crouched down to his level, waiting for a response. He smiled at the kid.

“I don’t know,” Techno muttered.

“Okay.” Simon smiled. “Where do you want to go?”

His eyes brightened at the question. “I want to go somewhere quiet! To train!”

Simon chuckled. Looking over the kid, something slotted into place in his heart. “You can train in my room while I’m gone.”

The kid tried to deny the privilege, but eventually Simon’s unwillingness to give in forced the kid’s hand. 

“Fine… I’ll stay here… just for today, though.”

Simon nodded, “Of course.”

Every few days afterwards, Simon would find Techno training in his room, a large smile on the kid’s face.

* * *

It was during Techno’s first big tournament they realized how attached they had all become.

The helpers and staff freed their day to watch the tournament, but most of all  _ Simon—  _ the busiest person in the server— had made time to watch. It was a moment where they all collectively saw what was happening— saw how that little boy had wormed his way into their hearts, and cheered for him anyway.

It was a day of celebration.

A day of hugs.

And the first time they would give him a gift.

(It wouldn’t be the last by a long shot.)

It was originally a blanket, one they had all remade into a cape. It was much too big for Techno to wear outside, but he would still run around with it draped across his shoulders in the castle.

He would still wear it to bed, as if it was made of thousands of hugs. Each person who loved him, holding him as he drifted to sleep.

_ It was wonderful. _

* * *

Everything was perfect for a few years. All the staff got to take care of their kid, and Hypixel grew in popularity.

Bedwars came out, and Techno had the longest win-streak of all the players. He— and his friends, of course— held the record for months.

It was a momentous time for everyone, the staff, the administrators. Even Simon was happy.

But, Techno wasn’t.

He watched his win-streak rise— felt his anxieties and fears rise alongside it. 

_ It’s too much,  _ he told them.  _ I can’t take this. I need a break.  _

They smiled and hugged him. Techno spent the day surrounded by his family.

“There’s a new tournament being offered outside of Hypixel. I think you might like,” Simon offered him that night. “It has a lot of famous people there.” 

In the darkness, he stared at the advertisement.  _ An invitation to Technoblade for Minecraft Monday,  _ it read. The page crumpled slightly in his grip. 

He would have to abandon his family to go. 

_ You aren’t abandoning us,  _ he knew Simon would say.  _ You’re finding yourself. _

With a sigh, Techno got up to tell them his decision.

* * *

“Leaving the nest?” Plancke smiled. “I’m glad. Don’t be a stranger, kid. Visit if you can!”

Everyone was happy for him, smiling and hugging him goodbye.

Simon waited at the door for him.

“I have a gift for you…  _ we  _ have a gift.” He handed Techno a wrapped box, with a beautiful red bow on top. Opening it up, he gasped.

It was a crown.  _ It was beautiful.  _ It sparkled with enchantments— ones of protection, ones of  _ love. _

Techno smiled, trying to hold the tears back. From behind him, the rest of his family joined in on the hug.

They stayed that way for a long time, enjoying the hug. Once they let go, he was offered his old cape.

“Wear it for us, Techno.”

He smiled, heading off to new horizons with his family’s love sitting warm in his chest.

* * *

Months passed before they saw him again.

Work continued, and new games were made. Updates were sent out, and tournaments were won. Life went on.

They took a few hours off on Mondays to watch Techno compete.

Everything was fine.

Techno came back home after it was done. After winning more Minecraft Monday’s than anyone else. After discovering his own friends. 

“This is my friend, Phil.” 

Phil smiled, waving at them. “It’s nice to meet you all! Techno’s talked a lot about you guys.” 

Techno’s family smiled back, accepting him into their midst easily.

* * *

As years passed, Techno went farther in his quest for adventure. He gained new friends and new memories.

He introduced his closest friends to his family.

And, at least once a year (for his birthday), he would visit.

They never forgot him— never forgot the little boy who put his all into everything.

He never forgot the unconditional love they offered him.

Techno never forgot to come  _ home _ .

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent fic ever, i love it so much. You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
